


Dreaming is free

by toothIess



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, It's all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Therese Belivet reflects back on how her life has changed after she and Carol have moved in together.





	Dreaming is free

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by the song 26 by Paramore.
> 
> This story takes place AFTER the movie

_They say that dreaming is free,_  
_But I wouldn’t care what it cost me_

**New York**

 

The sound of something footsteps stomping on the wooden floor caused Therese to get onto her feet as little Rindy rushed through the apartment.

"Mama!" she called out, clutching onto the skirt of Therese’s dress with her little hands.

"Tell me what is wrong, little mouse," Therese insisted, her voice calm and soothing as she looked the six year old girl in her eyes.

It had almost been a year and a half since Therese had accepted Carol’s proposition and they had moved in together into this glorious apartment in Madison Avenue. There rooms were vast and there was plenty of space for the both of them. When they had fist moved in they didn’t have that many furniture since Carol wasn’t allowed to bring any with them after her divorce with Harge. That meant that they had to go on a hunt for furniture that would fit into this place which had resulted into quite a struggle. It had taken months to fill their rather barren rooms until they finally started to feel somewhat cozy.

All the furniture that they had chosen were rather plain and simple, but for Therese it was all perfect. Throughout her life she never had any desire for expensive and posh things. All that mattered to her was that they had the necessary furniture that would make this place feel alive, and it did. There had even been a small storage room that Carol had insisted that Therese would use for the development of her pictures.

About seven months ago Therese had gotten an apprenticeship at the Daily Compass as their photographer. Their office was located not too far away from Madison Avenue and it was an easy bike ride to get there. Having this apprenticeship has given her plenty of exercise and opportunities to grow as a photographer and to excel at her job. Carol had told Therese that she should accept all the practice that she could get if this was truly her dream.

Even though that Haird Aird had been granted full custody of Rindy, the girl was here pretty often. Haird hadn’t shown any difficulty with the fact that Rindy needed to see her mother which was why he had agreed to a customized custody. That meant that Rindy was allowed to stay with her mother every weekend, which no one objected to. It was a better outcome for everyone and especially Rindy.

During the first times that Rindy had come to spend the weekend at the apartment just after they had moved in Therese had found herself rather unsettle because she had no clue how to properly act around her and how Rindy was going to react to her presence. Only that doubt had vanished after a little over a month when Rindy had suddenly hugged Therese out of nowhere and after that moment the bond between them had developed into something more. Therese knew that she cared for Rindy as if she were her own daughter and Rindy had grown especially fond of the new woman in her life. She would often call for her Therese whenever she needed her or if she wanted them to play together. It was a year after their arrival at the apartment that Rindy had first called her ‘mama ‘ which was something that had completely astounded both Carol and Therese, but it had proved how accepted Therese had been by the little girl.

"I may have thrown my doll out of the window," Rindy said lightheartedly.

Therese slightly narrowed her eyes. "Did you do it on purpose?"

She nodded vigorously. "I wasn’t exactly fond of the doll. I didn’t want it anymore."

What if you accidentally hit someone on the head with this doll of yours? You cannot randomly decide to throw a doll out of the window because you grew tired of it," Therese made clear, her voice still gentle. Still she wanted Rindy to know that her action wasn’t acceptable.

"I forgot about that," Rindy mostly muttered to herself.

Therese lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I’m not made or anything. Just keep in mind that next time you want to get rid of a toy we’ll throw it in the garbage instead of knocking people unconscious on the streets. Am I making myself clear, little mouse?"

Rindy nodded again. "Yes, mama. Very clear."

"Darlings!" Carol called out as she entered the living room. She was wearing her fur coat and red beret. There was a large smile on lips which had been colored in the same dark shade as Rindy had thrown her tiny arms around her mother’s neck. "Did you miss me, dear?"

"I sure did, mommy!" Rindy joyfully replied as she tightened her grip for another moment.

When Carol pulled back she lay a gentle kiss on her daughter’s forehead to let her know that she was loved before she turned to Therese. "Did you also happen to miss me?" Carol asked with mirth.

Therese laughed. "I think it’s better to not say in case I’ll inflate your ego."

"Very funny, Therese." She tenderly caressed the younger woman’s cheek while Rindy ran away to the bedroom. "I can tell from the look in your eyes that you did."

"You’ll never hear it from my lips I’m afraid," Therese teasingly replied. "My lips are very good at keeping secrets. "

Carol observed her for a moment, a fond expression on her lovely face. "I do believe that your lips happen to have some other talents," she responded with a soft voice.

This created a certain glint in Therese her eyes. "Do you care to find how skilled my lips are exactly? "

"It would be my absolutely pleasure, my angel," Carol affirmed as she tugged onto Therese’s shirt until her body was flush against her and she could finally press her lips against hers.

It was in those moments that Therese realized that life was bliss.


End file.
